blantondiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Spellman
Thomas "Tommy" Reuben Spellman is the main protagonist of The Spellman Diaries. He is a powerful Warlock and High Priest, and the eldest child of the Spellman Family. He also the first warlock to marry a human, and to have sired a halfblood. Thomas is a member of the Spellman Family. Early History Personality Tommy can sometimes be cold and ill-mannered, he is also not above killing children, if they are a threat to him or his family, despite this Tommy dislikes people in general who mistreat or abuse their children; due to how he was mistreated and abuse by his father. Tommy does not trust people in general, he only trust those who have proven themselves trustworthy to him. Tommy is shown to have developed strong paternal instincts since the birth of Maddy. One such case is his belief a parent who trades their child for anything deserves a punishment worse than death. Tommy has also mellowed great deal a since season one, so much so he, in an ironic twist of fate, restrained Ambrose when he lost his temper when Sabrina was threatened (and unknowingly Maddy) unlike before where he would just let the blood flow. Tommy's main concern is keeping his daughter. Tommy still has guilt and remorse for most of his actions. He also still has morals and a sense of honor. Tommy no longer has a sensitive side; as he no longer cares about what people in general think about him, particularly his siblings, with the exception of Maddy. Physical Appearance Christopher is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He's very handsome, and he's aware of his looks. He often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. However, when he was a student at the academy (in flashbacks) he wore a black short-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. On days necessary for school uniforms he was seen in a button-up black shirt with a dress jacket and dress pants. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: The ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects and matter with the mind. * Pain Inducement: The ability to inflict agonizing pain by varying means. * Channeling: The ability to harness anything, including energies, powers, emotions, etc, in his surroundings, within themselves, others, so on, and utilize it towards a myriad of possible way of one's capabilities and potential. * Resurrection: The power to bring the deceased back to life. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Dream Walking: The ability to enter the dreams of another person. * Necromancy: The power to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. Relationships Madeline Spellman Madeline is Thomas' biological child. Tommy loves his daughter, and would destroy those who would ever harm Maddy. Tommy's love for Maddy has no limits, Tommy is very protective of her. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Apart from some bad things he's done, Maddy knows what Tommy is and isn't afraid of him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Maddy hugged him. Despite their time apart Maddy calls Tommy 'Dad', showing that their bond is strong. Ambrose Spellman Sabrina Spellman Sabrina is Thomas' younger sister. They help and protect each other. Although they sometimes were led apart, they still seemed to retain their closeness as siblings. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one could ever break. They continue to protect each other seeing that they are what they have left each other. Appearances Name * The name Thomas is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Thomas is: A twin.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/thomas/ * The name Reuben is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Reuben is: Who sees the son; the vision of the son.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/reuben/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Tropes * Papa Wolf: Thomas is fiercely protective of Maddy, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms her. * Psychic Powers: Thomas possesses powerful mental faculties which he uses to manipulate the minds of others and corrupt them. He is also very adept at telekinesis, which he constantly uses on-screen. * If You Ever Do Anything To Hurt Her: After learning of their antagonistic relationship, Christopher tells his father that if he ever hurts Maddy, he'll get his answer to if there is a God… in person. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Male Characters Category:Spellman Diaries Category:Spellman Family